


Riders of Asgard (GammaFrost)

by SouthernLolita



Series: GamaFrost Tales [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Characters to be added, Dragons, Fantasy, Multi, NO GRAMMAR NAZI, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationships to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernLolita/pseuds/SouthernLolita
Summary: In a world of dragons and riders, Asgard's Youngest (and least favored) Prince isn't sure he has what it takes when he's chosen to join the riders ranks. He's even less sure when the creature he bonds with turns out to be the saddest excuse of a dragon.





	1. Prologue: Step into a new world

**Prologue: Step into a new world**

What if the world you know was merely one of numerous existences, a spec in a proverbial sea of the galaxy? Perchance the universe, as vast as it is, was filled with variations of the lives we live? A multiverse if you will, each one similar yet unique in its own way. Some little variable that had been changed in order to enact wide reaching differences. Countless reflections of ourselves with their own challenges and choices, yet somehow each is not so different, and more so a single facet of the same gem?

Would the you in these alternate worlds make the same mistakes? Could the same passion stir the hearts of your other self?

If life as we experience it were not so simple, not an idiosyncratic mirror but a fun-house overflowing. Endless possibilities stretched out before you just waiting to be explored.

 

Each facet new and exciting just waiting to be examined.

 

Worlds where there is no color, nothing but tones of gray until something awe-inspiring happens to unlock that hidden majestic life of hues. That amazing event that changed the world form is cold and colorless existence could be anything. Love? Knowledge? Anguish? Sacrifice? Chance? Fate? From fanciful whimsy to logical strategy.

Still other worlds where there is nothing but robotic automatons who know nothing of love. Yet perhaps they should find an ancient tome left from the long dead living and strive to learn that far away notion of 'tenderness' and 'passion'. Could the thirst for knowledge be enough to create emotion where there is none? Is sheer want enough to conjure free will? How could humanity spring in a world where there are no humans? Furthermore, what is the definition of living?

 

Thousands upon thousands, millions if not billions of questions to answer and things to feel.

Imagine vast and whirling galaxies with innumerable alternatives and conclusions. If you had a choice to see inside just one, to fall into that land so separated and new. Would you take it? If only for a moment to escape the ordinary trials of everyday life.

Will you slip into this realm and live the fantasy, feel the heartache and triumph as though it were your own? Are you Courageous enough to traverse a new world? To feel the thrill of adventure, the anguish of defeat? To see life through the eyes of another not so unlike yourself?

 

This is one such world. An open door ready for those with the will to cross its threshold.     
  
A world, of Dragons and riders.

* * *

The golden kingdom of Asgard, a shining pinnacle of the neighboring kingdoms. Those surrounding its borders look to the high mortared walls and fortified castle, the see hard work and success, they see a people who have fought to have more in this life. Asgard is regarded among neighboring kingdoms, they come from far and wide to seek council and trade. Words from Asgard's King are seen as gospel.

Ruled with strength, wisdom, and bravery. Qualities taught to the young children at the knee of their elders and reinforced throughout their lives. Pride in their homes, history, lands, and people. However all of these beliefs was not what made Asgard special. No amount of fervor or pride could truly make a kingdom great.

 

There was one thing that set Asgard apart from any other kingdoms, their mastery of Dragons.

Deadly creatures that could easily swallow a man in one gulp, yet somehow the fates saw fit to bless a chosen few among the Asgardians with an unnatural bond to these creatures.

It was not something that came naturally to all Asgardians. Such a gift was earned. Young men and women who wished nothing more than to protect their kingdom and defend those they loved most in this world, took part in training. From those a chosen few were selected, those who showed promise and valor. They would go on to the trials that would determine who among them would take the villager of joining the brotherhood of riders.

 

 

 


	2. Strength

It was a warm day, but not oppressively so, as such was rare in Asgard this time of year. Loki stood on a viewing balcony overlooking the arena grounds, for once not drowning in his own sweat. He leaned on the rails sighing as he watched the third of the rider trails go underway. Even if he had no desire to be here it didn't matter, father said they all needed to be present. An 'important day' apparently. Important to whom went unsaid. When the King speaks it is best to heed him, not that Loki was the most agreeable of children.

He grimaced, tasting the dust from the arena in back of his throat, the gritty salty irritation that would likely stick with him for the remainder of the day. Yet another reason he wished to be literally anywhere other than here right now.

The young prince regarded the spectators, noting the intensity of cheers for the youths below. These people had such a burning desire for these young warriors to succeed. For them to take the reins of defending the lands of Asgard and protecting the next generation. Loki vaguely thought them foolish, there were no cheers for the scholars or the healers. No voices raised to the heavens or words of praise for the innovators or the craftsman. However, you give a man a sword and suddenly he is touched by the gods. Place that man on a dragon? Well, then he was a god.

Gazing at the arena floor Loki frankly could not picture any of the young warriors below as possessing traits of mastery over such creatures. Not even his glorified brother Thor. That wasn't to say that all of the youths were incapable. That may have been true a few years ago when the trails began. Since then the number of prospective riders had dwindled. Many defeated by lack of strength, will, or intelligence. Much was demanded of those who would one day command the skies.

Loki watched his brother and knew deep down Thor would succeed, this was just another thing the elder of Odin's son would be superior at, another thing their Father would pat the older boy on the back for. The two of then grunting in masculine appreciation.

 

That would never be Loki.

 

The raven prince saw things a little differently from everyone else. He refused to conform himself to the ways of the warrior. Moreover, he knew was far smarter than the average soldier. Even so, nothing Loki ever did seemed good enough. For most, the first impression of Odin’s younger son was of an inquisitive, pale, gangling boy. Nothing at all like his robust and brash brother. Certainly not like the other budding young men of the kingdom. In this way, it made Loki seem odd, unapproachable, and perceived by others as – disgraceful.

 

The little black sheep.

 

A mighty roar went up from the arena followed by a puff of dark smoke and the stench of sulfur. The main event had begun, the test of true bravery lay in facing down a creature with the power to crush you with one swipe, burn you alive, or tear you to ribbons. Not that this particular dragon would, but the deep blue beast made a good imitation of aggression.

The Queen had stopped watching when rider Logan unleashed his mount on the young men. Even though it was unlikely the drake would hurt the them, at least Loki didn't think so. This was after all a test of bravery not an execution. Surely, such a fearsome dragon as rider Logan's Night crawler, was more than enough to test the mettle of Asgard eldest Prince and his friends. At the very least to cause one of those to wet their breeches and snivel like a child. The later Loki wouldn't mind seeing.

In the end, there had only been three young warriors that passed the challenges. Of course Loki's elder brother had been among them.

The three stood in the center of the arena holding up their hands to the cheering crowd.

 

**Thor Odinson**

**James Barnes**

**Clinton Barton**

 

Rider Logan's Dragon returned to its human form, or as close to human as the drake cared to appear, tittering around happily congratulating the boys. Anyone who had met Night Crawler or as the drake liked to be called outside the battle field: Kurt, you would never think him to be a 'dangerous' creature. Aside from his appearance, dark blue skin and shining yellow eyes, Kurt was very kind and even charming. Loki admitted that the drake was honestly one of his favorite people. Kurt's rider...not so much, Logan was a no nonsense kind of man and more often than not – wise to Loki's little pranks around the castle.

“The real work starts now kids, you think you're just gonna walk out there and hold out your arm like some fairy princess and a dragons just going to come running begging to hand over the rest of its considerably more valuable life to you.” Logan's booming voice reached the upper balconies easily.

 

By now the spectators had all filed out, all that was left was friends and families of the new warriors.

 

“Pretty exciting stuff huh?” a voice called from behind the young prince.

 

It was Steven, James’s younger brother, the boy was finally starting to fill out, leaving behind that awkward thin stage. Something Loki wished was true for himself. There was a time that Loki counted Steven among his few friends, he assumed that wouldn't last for long. As soon as Steve joined the ranks of the other warriors he too would see Loki as the inferior prince.

“I suppose. They will still have to go out into the wood. Statistically speaking the chance of all of them being successful is slim. I suppose Thor and perhaps James will do well, Barton. Well...is Barton.” Loki shrugged and looked aback as the Howlette barked orders and the three teens. They had a years’ worth of training a head of them and then the trio would head out into the wilderness to seek out their dragons.

 

Steven joined him at the railing, looking down on the scene before them. “Just think, that's going to be us in a few years. Well, hopefully you know. I'm going to give it my all and well you're a bright guy so I'm sure you will breeze right through the wisdom trail.”

 

The ever optimistic blonde, Loki wanted to roll his eyes but really he couldn't begrudge Steve's enthusiasm. That didn't necessarily give him a pass against rationalism. “I highly doubt that, though I know my participation is not optional. Father would not have one of his sons left out of warrior selection. Not that I will make it through to the end anyway. I'm sure you shall make a fine rider Steven.”

 

“Ya know Loki, maybe if you had a bit more faith.”  
  
“Faith?” The raven haired boy threw back his head in a bitter laugh, “Faith is for children's story books and old women on their death beds. The sooner you realize that the better off you'll be.”

 

Steve shook his head and watched the warriors file out of the arena. “Whatever you say, just remember, people are strong in different ways. You can't always judge the outward appearance.”

 

Loki watched him go, the silence of the now empty arena sank into his bones, and “Tell the king that...” he mumbled.

* * *

 

**Three Years Later**

 

“Brother waken tis a new and glorious day!” The loud obnoxious voice lit above him as the blessed darkness was spirited away by blinding morning light. He should not have been surprised however, this was Thor... so all bets of common decency were long dead. Fallen by the wayside as were courtesy and cooperation.

Loki attempted to cover his head with a pillow but that too was rudely snatched away this time by a dark haired female with fiery bronze reptilian eyes. Of course... Thor would bring his drake Sif. She was just treat...like cyanide for breakfast or a dying in a fire.

 

“Get up.”

 

He glared up at them, why was Thor always so damn cheerful in the morning?

“Today is the first day of trails brother, all of your earnest training has brought you to this day! Are you not thrilled to begin your accent to the halls of the riders?” Thor boomed as Loki reluctantly began to dress.

Sif had shifted from her human form to her smaller dragon form. A petite almost crane like body with shining black and bronze scales. She was perched on her riders shoulder starring with judgmental eyes. To say Sif wasn't a fan, would be like saying people only sort of like breathing. She arched and stretched watching him. “That's if he makes it that far.” she commented.

 

Thor shook his head, “Sif try not to discourage my brother will you? I'm sure he will succeed. He is after all a prince of Asgard.”

 

“Will you get out so I can dress in peace?” Loki hissed throwing a pillow.

 

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

Loki finally entered the palace dining hall. Today would be the last breakfast with his family before he entered formal training. Up until now he had been training with Thor or the palace guards. His father’s private guard Hiemdall, on most days, the older man was not afraid to push the young prince in-spite of his station as some of the other guards had been.   
  
Heading down to the dining hall he thought of many things, how in his youth he would chase after his brother down this very hall or sneak into the kitchens and use his soft features to bribe the cooks into giving him treats. Even in times of strife when the kingdom went to war, how he walked down these halls holding his mother's hand as the went to say goodbye to the army led by his father. Loki supposed it was childish to harbor such nostalgia, he was a man now and such sentiment would only serve as weakness.

Part of the prince’s mind told him that the follies of childhood were best left in the past. That missing his home was to frail a thought to enter the mind of a noble. So what if he was going to be spending the next three years in drafty barracks, training until his limbs ached and hands bled. It mattered not that he would be sleeping in a room with nine other people and not even a whisper of privacy between them. Nope he wasn't going to miss home at all. At the end of this he will become a rider like his brother, which in Loki's mind seemed too slim a chance to give much hope, or at least he would have experienced something to harden him for life ahead. Perhaps he would even find a draw to that sort of life, away from his studies that had been so frowned upon. It could be that he could find a place among the armies of Asgard and become a great general like his Uncles.

Loki really didn't know if any of that would really happen. Perhaps he would fail like everyone suspect he would and have to return to the castle with shame hanging over him like a heavy cloak. Then he would return to his scholarly like and become, as his father said, “a man with soft hands”. Become one who had never seen the battle field or learned a trade. Men like that saw little worth aside from their occasional contribution on matters of law or history.

He had once toyed with the idea of learning the healing arts, but that was seen as “womanly” as if he needed more of a reason to alienate himself further.

The ravenette banished away the thoughts and memories, they would not serve him today. Today he needed to be strong, or at least look strong.

He took a seat at the massive table, his familiar spot that still bore the innocent carvings of initials into the wood top.

“Good morning my treasure.” His mother’s sweet voice lit from behind him followed by her gently hands through his hair. The touch was one he expected, something she had done every morning since he was a child. There was a time she did the same to Thor but his brother had pulled away from such affection early on. Loki however never turned down her kindness.

 

Though now he almost wished he had.

 

“Frigga do not coddle the boy.” His father admonished from the head of the table. The old man was always grousing about something, then again he was the king and his word was law.

There were times when Loki wondered what it would have been like to be raised a peasant, the son of a simple farmer or craftsmen. Where they kinder to their heirs? Was there less demand for perfection because no one was watching for fault?

 

The queen tisked and waved her hand dismissively at her husband. “Oh hush, it will not harm him.”

 

“Always mothers favorite.” Thor tease, from his seat farther down the table.

 

Suddenly Loki felt the need to duck away from her touch. He could see the mild hurt in her eyes, that did stir a sense of regret but he couldn't show it after all he was a man now.

 

The King caught the subtle movement and seemed to approve of it. That was rare, really the only thing that Odin would approve of... figures.

Loki had honestly been hoping for a silent breakfast drowning his sorrows in juice and smoked meats. However, the fates were never so kind. No there had to be conversation because everyone obviously woke up this morning and decided to be as awkward as possible.

 

“Loki.” Odin addressed his youngest son with an edge in his voice. “I should hope I do not have to remind you to give your upmost today.”

 

As if he would just bow out and lay down on the field, maybe fake his own death or swoon like some damsel in distress? “Yes Father I am aware. Truly I would not want to disgrace the house of Odin by competing with anything less than perfection.”

 

“Loki.” his mother warned. Always the peacekeeper. She could sense the oncoming argument if her younger son kept up his tone.

 

The king would not have her protecting her favored child this morning. “No Frigga, the boy should learn how to speak his mind without hiding behind his mother.”

 

It's a trick, his mind supplied. He wants you to say something so he can throw your shortcoming into your face. Loki paused and took a sip of his juice. Not today. “I feel I answered the Kings question adequately did I not. I will take part in the trial to the best of my ability.” Thor may one day be king but Loki knew his what spot his mother was hoping for him. One quietly behind the throne, a voice of wisdom to help guide his impulsive older sibling. She had said time and again that a King is only as great as his most trusted adviser.

 

“See that you do.” His father’s gruff voice sounded down the table. A thin threat in his words. An unspoken 'or else' that seemed to always be the case when either of his sons were in the public eye.

 

Thankfully the ordeal that was family breakfast was over soon enough, Loki was on his way down to the arena where he would meet up with his fellow participants. Obviously Steven would be among them the slightly younger man had done a lot of growing up in the last year and Loki could already tell that Rogers would make it through to the end. Aside from the familiar face, Loki had heard talk that councilman Hammer's son would be there (as incapable as the boy was), the daughter of a noble family from Vanahiem; as well as the son of a neighboring king, Von Doom. Apparently he had sent his son to Asgard in hopes to have a rider of his own return home. Loki thought that would be doubtful. In the group, the others he had no idea about, but approaching the field he would know soon.

 

“Loki!!!!” Steve shouted and waved. Loki wanted to cover his face. What were they five?

 

“Steven.” He replied simply, hope against hope that the exuberant greeting hadn't already garnered any unneeded attention.

 

Looking around at the faces of those he would be living with and competing against for the next few years, Loki recognized the son of a guard – Brock Rumlow, and a general's youngest son – James Rhodes. Of course Justin Hammer was there, the young man’s complaining already filling the arena. Next to him Stood Steven flanked by the young woman who would soon introduce herself as Melinda May. The prince was surprised to see Fandral Dashing, the boy was older than he and only slightly younger than Thor. Normally a man of his age would be passed over for such training as it was believed that the bond between Dragon and rider was best forged just as the petty whimsy of childhood were shed. The thought being that the Dragon and its rider would mature together.

Loki was aware that Fandral had been passed over the year that Thor and Barnes had gone through the trails but not that he had successfully been considered once again. That could prove useful to him later on.

The last two was the son of a castle scribe, a well-educated boy whom Loki had seen often among the ancient tomes housed in the palace Library – Reed Richards. The youngest among them to Richards left was a boy named Scott Lang. Loki did not know much of him, other than he obviously came from the working class if his garments were anything to go by. The son of a merchant or farmer perhaps?

“Alright ladies,” Logan came sauntering into the arena surrounded by a plume of cigar smoke. His dragon absent this morning. “ Today is the first day of the end of your little cake walk. Today, you will be split into groups and taken out by myself and one of my men, once we have found a nice deep dark slice of nowhere – we will dump your sorry asses. From there you will have three days to make it back. If I do not see your smiling face and sundown, don't bother showing up. Any questions?!”

Not that anyone was brave enough to ask. They all just stood quietly and waited for what was to come. Watching the seasoned riders, Thor, Barnes, and Barton joining the group. Each of the men flanked by their dragon. Two sleek female drakes and an older gray male.

“Listen up and get in your groups. Rodgers, Rumlow, May. You three are with Thor and Sif. Odinson, Rhodes, Hammer- you three are with Barnes and Natasha. Reed,Doom,Scott,Dashing – with Barton and Phil. Mount up and head out!!”

 

* * *

  
  
  
Being dumped in the middle of nowhere for three days could be hell or little more than a long hike, deepening on the company. Steve, Brock, and Melinda didn't have much trouble. Aside from the obvious bull headed behavior that can happen when you have three people who fancy themselves leaders. The main arguments seemed to end pretty quickly when Melinda slapped both younger men on the back of the head. She was having none of their foolishness and Steve for his part could never raise his hand or voice to a woman. Brock was a bit more quick with his insults but it seemed the young mans bark was far worse than his bite. At least in front of witness.

The trio examined the area and planed the quickest and lest treacherous route back to Asgard. There was some argument on Rumlow's part there favoring a slightly more dangerous path in favor of speed. Steve vetoed this soundly stating that if one or more of them were injured it wouldn't mater the distance because they would be hindered in caring for the injured party. The other young man seem less considered about that, and Steve wondered if that was because Brock had no qualms about simply leaving one of them behind.

Plan in mind the three of them worked together – if begrudgingly. To make it back to the kingdom gates. Their hard work paying off once they realized their group was the first to arrive. While sweaty and tired, Thor congratulated the three on a job well done.

 

The other groups had less success.

 

Barton's group came in second, both Reed and Von Doom sporting black eyes and split lips. Apparently, the two young men had gotten into a brawl only a few hours into the first day and hadn't let up on each other much through out the experience. Fandral and the youngest boy Scott, seemed to have weathered well enough. Though it was clear the later had about had it with the former pairs constant bickering.

 

If they were giving out awards for worst in show, it would go to Barnes group. That said James was less than please when they came straggling in by the skin of their teeth on the evening of the third day.

The older rider glaring at the three as they hobbled into camp. Rhodes and Loki dragging a loudly complaining Justin on a make shift stretcher.

 

“What the hell happened!”

 

Loki grumbled and dropped his end of the forest made gurney. Hammer letting out a bright scream as his very broken leg was jostled. “Well lets see!..” The young prince began to unravel as he furiously recounted the last three days.   
  
Apparently, Justin and James hadn't gotten off to a brilliant start. Loki was in no mind to stop the pair of them from arguing, nor had he been that surprised with Rhodes finally lost his temper and punched the poncy brat in the nose. He was tempted to applauded honestly. The first day had more or less been spent in constant arguments on how best to determine their exact location. Finally, Loki had gotten rather fed up and decided to scout for a high point so he might have some chance of spotting something familiar.

As a prince – he and Thor had gone on a number of hunting excursions in the deep wood surrounding Asgard and its neighboring kingdoms. While he was in no was an expert on the realms topography he was smart enough to remember large landmarks. Spotting one such familiar looking series of lakes and streams in the distance he suggested they head in that direction and fallow the banks back.

Rhodes had been fine with the idea, stating it would give them a good source of water as well as food during the trip. Hammer on the other hand felt this was a waste of time. Stating that if could see the direction of the river “Just walk that way.” Loki wished the young mans nose wasn't already broken that he could do the honors himself.

Making it to the river had been uneventful. The sun had begun to go down and Rhodes suggested they camp for the night and start out at first light. Figuring if they made good time they could make it back by night fall. Again Hammer felt he knew better, and while Loki and James made camp he took it on himself to head out into the woods intent on 'building a raft.'

Thinking he could build himself an easy mode of transport and simply sleep on the thing while floating back down river tward the kingdom. The fool hadn't considered the dangers of stumbling around in the woods at night looking for timber.

Justin had taken a spill down a ravine and had it not been for his obnoxious screams and the full moon, he might not have been found at all. As it was Loki and Rhodes found themselves out in the woods searching in the wee hours of morning then having to figure out a way to retrieve the other man safely. This took most of the next morning until mid afternoon until Hammer was stable enough to move.

The trip back carrying a bellyaching man child had left Loki spitting mad. He was sure they wouldn't make it and it wasn't even as if they had to battle some beasts of the wild! No, they just had to cart around an idiot.

 

As it happened, since none of the teams failed to reach the deadline all the participants where congratulated on passing the first trail. Well all but one.

Justin Hammer was sent home as his injuries would prevent him of being of use to the riders brigade. Loki had never been so pleased to see the castle infirmary staff come out to the barracks and fetch the screeching prat. Hammer whined and moaned that his father would hear about how 'mistreated and man handled he had been.' No one cared much of course.

 

That night, bunking down on the narrow cot that would be his for the next two years, Loki felt a bit lighter than he had in a long time. He had made it, he had done something he hadn't thought he could. The next trail would be one of wisdom – a subject he felt much more comfortable with. For the first time since he had been selected, Loki actually felt he could do this.

* * *

 

 


End file.
